The Burden of the brother
by Neven98
Summary: Hi It's a self-insert in Tales of Symphonia. If Colette got a brother what would happen? I put M because in the future there will be some shoking event.
1. Chapter 1 The prophecy

**The Burden of the brother**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hi, everybody**

 **Here it is my first fan-fiction so if you have some commentary, just tell me ^^**

 **It's a self insert in the universe of Tales Of Symphonia. The words in _italics_ are the thoughts of the main character. I going to finish the traduction before making the next part.**

 **PS: Tales Of Symphonia belong to Namco, I just borrowed it. Happy reading.**

I was still asleep when sunshine came through my window and lit up my face.

\- Mmm... Not now ….

\- You have finally awaken little brother ?

-No... Let me sleep.

\- You going to be late at school, so get up.

\- Crap, I totally forgot...

She was getting out of the room, to allow me to get up and change in less than ten second, then I realized it was my sister's birthday, she just 16 and I'm 15...

 _The cookies would be enough? Or I should do something better? In any case, I hide them in her bag._

A voice came out of downstairs:

\- Neven are you ready?

\- Yes! I'm coming!

I took my bag made of silk and I went down the stairs. After saying goodbye to Phaidra, our grandmother, the place was about fifty meters from our home but by my fault we were late, I made excuses but my sisters sais it's okay and she's not blaming me... I wished her happy birthday and she thanks me warmly and …...

We arrived at school in time and we entered in the wooden building, everybody was here... excepted Lloyd, he was always late but it's wasn't all his fault... He wasn't living in the village but with a dwarf, Dirk on the opposite side of the woods. He also has some feeling for my sister so I keep a eye on him.

This morning is not a exception when he arrived, the profesor punished him by making him stand up in the back of the class with two bucket full of water. But he falls asleep everytime in this position. And it's exasperated Profesor.

-Lloyd Irving , wake up! Lloyd! It was Profesor who noticed the full concentration of Lloyd.

A brush passed juste next to me and impact in the head of Lloyd.

-Mmmmgh... mumble Lloyd

-how do you succed to sleep standing up?

-Oh, profesor Raine, the class is finish?

 _-Really Lloyd ?_ I ask myself

-Pfff! Ask somebody else to answer the question. Genis ?

-Yes Raine. The hero Mithos put an end to the antique wars on the sacred land of Kharlan.

God Martel too

-Exact. Then , the hero Mithos made a pact with the Goddes Martel to spread the Désians who started the war.

Then Lloyd interfered

-But Désians came back and today they make us suffer!

-We saw that last time , don't you remenber? When the seal is weak, Désians reappears. Like at this moment.

-I... I know all of that. I just forget it.

-Today is the day of the Prophecy. It's a very important day because the Elue of the Mana will hear the prophecy of the Goddes Martel. Colette, you who are the Elue...

Colette get up before saying:

-Yes Madam

-Tell us about the regeneration of the world

-It's a journey for locking the Désians. After passing the test of the Goddes Martel, the originals spirits wicht who protect this world will wake up and the mana will flow again

-It's correct. I suppose it's normal for the Elue in person to know that. The decreass of the mana is the origin of the lack of food rigth now. We say it's because the Désians use a big quantity of the mana in their human farm.

 _I already know all of that... school is pretty boring._

Colette send a little look before siting down.

-The journey of the Elue has for goal to revive the mana and to beat the Désians. Next Question...

At this moment a flash of light appears and dazzles us. And right after the flash, a headach appeared. I couldn't hear or see anything during a minute or two. I had a bad feeling about today.

My sister noticed my pain and hugs me at the same time while asking me what happened.

When I was back I told her it was nothing, just a little headach and I'm Warning her about the feeling I just had a few second ago.

Lloyd! What are you doing ? Raine said we must stay in class!

It's research. He said and added. Colette it's concernes you, you're coming ?

Yes I'm coming, Neven stay here, She said it with a certain autority she never uses apart from with me.

Ok... take care of you, and Lloyd ?

Yes ?

Take care of her, she's got the habit of always getting into dangerous situation.

It's okay, she will be safe with me.

Don't worry Neven I'm going keep a eye on her because we all know Lloyd is unable ta take care of anything.

Hey Genis

It's true, What had happened to your rabbit ?

But ... nothing

They starting to go to the temple. I was really scared for Colette so I checked if I had my weapon with me and followed them discreetly

They fight some ghosts and zombies during the ways. When they arrived at the temple, they heard

swords and people creaming in pain.

I went down the stairs and fell next to the group but Lloyd catches me. I couldn't hear what they said but by the look of they faces I understand he was no longer with us.

During that time I was thinking about all of the events my sister's team went through and attacking the assailant. I start to go where the fight was but I was too slow, I saw the knees before a colossus with a hammer and a kind of giant axe.

 _This is bad, this is really bad..._

I wasn't fast enougth... A purple shadow passed next to me.

 _Fast, really fast_

he make the colossus fall down while I got up quickly and looked with a hatred eyes and the fight restarte.

But the victory was clearly for the purple mister. I don't know why but I think I can trust him. I wait for the battle to end and I decide to directly go to Dirk, Lloyd father.


	2. Chapter 2 Burden of words

**Chapter 2 : Burden of words**

 **Hi everyone ^^there it is my second chapter. Hope you like it**

 **I'm sorry for the big hole of nothing being post I'm getting back and ready to do more for you**

 **PS: Tales Of Symphonia belong to Namco, I just borrow it. Happy reading.**

On the way to Dirk, I was thinking about the best way to go with my sister on her travel.

 _This wont be easy, she will certainly tell me to stay, that the travel would be too dangerous, but I already know..._

It's been 6 years since I'm training for this moment because I don't want her to disappear ...

 _ **Flash back**_

 _-_ Neven? We need to talk to you, Phaidra told me, she was accompanied by Franck

\- Yes ? I answered

\- It's about Colette ... 

\- Did something happen to her? I exclaimed

\- No, don't worry but you must be aware of the truth about your sister.

\- Which truth ? She's the chosen one, right?

\- No, it's much worse than that ...

They could read misunderstanding on my face.

\- When she will break the final seal and went to the tower of salvation... (She took a breath) ... she will die and be reborn on a angel. Thus she will join the goddess Martel, and then ...

\- No. I said firmly.

\- Not what ? She said with surprise.

\- I don't want her to die.

\- Neven ... it's hard to understand but it's for the good of ...

\- The good of what? Yours ? Mine ? Of the world? And her own good? You thought it? I don't care for the world if her life is the price for.

\- We don't have the choice, it's the desti ...

\- No, we all have the choice and I refuse to accept it.

Rage of anger and tears dropping from my eyes, I flee toward the forest.

\- Wait ... I heard Franck called me but I didn't stop.

I plunged into the forest, it was dark, it was raining but I don't care, I just want to stay alone...

…

…...

…...

CRACK

\- Go away !

\- Neven ? It's me, Colette.

\- Please, go away, I don't want to see anybody, I said between two tears.

\- Neven...she started to get closer to me, then she entwinee me with her arms... we stay like this for a long moment before she said to me.

\- Neven, we should returne

\- … let me some more minute alone and then, I will come back…

 _ **End of the flash back**_

\- At this moment, I didn't think about it, but it was her who was suffering all the consequences and it was me who was complaining ...

 __ _Than I am childish ...naive ... and hopeless ..._

I arrived at Dirk's house without realizing it and I decided to go directly knock on his door.

Knock Knock.

\- Who's there ? he said gravely.

\- It's me, Neven, I replied.

\- Come in and stop your manners.

I went in and sat down at the table, then I saw that he was forging two swords ...

\- Do you need my help? I asked.

\- It would not be refused, because my son decided to go on a walk, he said, laughing.

\- he went escort Colette to the temple, It's the big day ... I said with a sullen look.

-It's Today ... Get me some wood please, I need it to continue.

\- OK.

So I helped Dirk during the remnant of the day. I love Dirk because he knows me and he knew I don't like when people ask me questions about me or my mood, so he never asks me and always just listens to what I want to tell him.

Lloyd arrived. We have finished the swords earlier and he had hidden them, I saw that it was a surprise for Lloyd.

\- Hi, he said.

-All went well ? Colette's right ? She's not hurt ? If so, I swear I will haunt you until the end of your days and I wont help you anymore to make her understand your feelings .

Lloyd blushed like a tomato and he answered. 

\- Yes, don't worry, she's fine, she is not hurt and then what are you talking about my feelings? Taking a falsely questioningly.

\- There is nothing, with a malice smile.

\- Neven, sorry, but I need to talk to Dad, can you go outside, please?

\- Are not you ashamed to veer guest? Moreover, it helped me all day, Dirk exclaimed.

\- Don't worry, I had to leave at one time or another anyway, goodbye and thank you.

\- Thank you, said Dirk.

\- Goodbye, Lloyd said.

I left the wood battisse and I began to take the way home when I noticed a shadow in the bushes. It moved away from the path to the depths of the forest, anyway, I decided to follow it because it could be a good dinner but I quickly lost track of.

... It's clever, I got lost. No problem, the evening sun always points towards Iselia.

Then I began to walk towards the village when a violent headache took me and I heard a voice from beyond the grave.

\- What are you doing in this world ... your place is not here ... go away !

Then images appeared in my mind, I saw my sister and the group dead different ways, burned, drowned, mangled, tortured, pierced then nothing, I fainted.

I woke up in my bed and I saw Colette right next to me who was crying.

\- Colette are you okay?

She jumped and said.

\- You made me such a fright, not ever do that again.

\- Yes, do not worry, I replied, trying to make her smile.

She ordered me to promise her not to disappear like that, what I did. She began to dry her tears and asked.

\- Are you hurt?

\- Just a headach, I replied.

When I had finish my sentence,I remenber all that I have heard and seen in the forest . I had to make a disturbing face because my sister asked me:

\- Are you sure you okay?

\- Yes, don't worry, it will be okay. And you're okay? Everything went well there in the temple?

\- Yes, there was no problem, I even have a body guarde strong enough to help me in my journey, my sister exclaimed.

-How do you know he is strong if there were no problems? I asked mischievously.

I knew he was strong because I saw him fighting but my sister, she didn't know it.

She replied:

\- I guess he's strong.

I know she's lying to me but I can't blame her, she tries to reassure me.

I decided not to look further.

\- Tomorrow you're leaving? ...

\- Yes, but do not worry I'll come to say goodbye to you before leaving.

\- Promise me.

\- ...

\- So ?

\- Promised.

\- Thank you sister. Oh! And know one thing ...

\- Yes ?

\- You were the best of all possible sisters. I couldn't ask for more than you. You are and will remain irreplaceable so I wish you all the bravery in the world. I said with a false air of encouragement.

I know that after her leaving, I would follow her in her adventures. I will not let her alone but I have to pretend for the moment, it breaks my heart but I have to.

\- And you, you're the best little brother that I could dream of.

She gave me a hug that lasted at least 5 minutes, like we were never going to have a hug anymore .

\- Good night, little brother ...

\- Good night, big sister ...


	3. Chapter 3 betrayal

**The burden of the brother**

 **Chapitre 3 :Trahison**

 **Hey, listen...**

 **Here is the third part, sorry for making you wait this long. Hope you still enjoy and I just want to ask you something... do you want longuer chapters or not?**

 **Ps: Tales Of Symphonia belong to Nanco, not to me... so sad...**

The next morning, I woke up with a surge, It was the day, the day when Colette began her journey. I absolutly wanted to go with her so I had already prepared my stuff.

I dressed up in my battle tunic and then I went down the stairs hoping to find my sister, unfortunately she wasn't there ...

 _It's okay, she promised me she gonna wait so she just maybe went to prepare herself._

-Hello Phaidra.

-Hello Neven, slept well ?Reply Phaidra

 **-** Yes, where is Colette ? I Asked

Her face darkened and she didn't answer. I said.

-She certainly went to see Lloyd, after all, she gonna miss him a lot.

-She's already gone... whispered Phaidra.

-What?

-She left a letter for you.

I was flabbergasted but I need to read her letter...

 **Sorry** **little brother,**

 **Sorry to be gone without saying goodbye. Know that if I had stayed to see you one last time, you would have wanted to join me and I would have been unable to say no to you. I can't afford to put you in danger and to lose you. You are far too important and if I make this journey it is partly for you, so that you can live without being in fear. So thank you for everything, I lived wonderful years thanks to you.**

 **Farewell  
I love you  
Colette, your sister.**

 **Ps: Your cookies were excellent, thanks.**

…

Tears rolled down on my cheeks.

…

 _No, that's not possible…_

 _She ... she would never ... She would never have left without seeing me ..._

 _No..._

I ran out of the house, my tears continued to flow. I went to the forest.

 _The forest ... she will found me like last time ... and ... we will go home as before ..._

I arrived at the same place ... _it was where my sister had been looking for me when I had fled_

 _..._

 _She'll be back, I'm sure._

 _I'm sure ..._ and I fell asleep on the spot.

 _I was in a city, an empty city, where there is nobody and no sound can be heard. I went to the exit of the town and saw Colette as well as the mysterious man in purple, Lloyd, Genis, Professor, a man carrying handcuffs, and other people in a pool of blood, planted by lances that seemed to belong to the men in green and silver armor who were beside the corpses. They noticed me and they pursued me ... I ran without being able to stop, only after 5 minutes, I was stuck in a dead end. They were 5 meters away, they were still slowly walking in my direction, they were on me. Unable to move, I got skewered._

I woke up  
 _  
... What an odd and terrifying dream at once ... where am I? ..._

 _I am in a dungeon? What am I doing in a dungeon?_

...

 _It is made of wood so it is surely the one of Alésia because I did not remain asleep very long. But why in the dungeon? I'd better get out of there._

By kicking a rotting board, I managed to create an opening that allowed me to go out, and then I returned to home. I noticed on the way that there was nobody outside.

-Phaidra !

No answer.

I go upstairs, no one.

Where is phaidra?

I recovered my bag, then a smell of burn filled my nose ... I checked the kitchen, nothing was cooking, no fire was lit.

I was coming out of the house when I noticed that the village was burning

 _Oh Martel ..._

I saw from a distance Lloyd and Genis heading towards the center of the village and I decided to follow them.

On arriving, I saw them fighting against a monster more than 2 meters and possessing a single red eye in the middle of which should be a face, it was all green and was covered with swollen vein. It was only wearing the top of a prisoner's outfit of a human farm.

The moment I became aware of this, a headache struck me.

 _Not now..._

I decided to go help them in this fight. I took out my daggers, rushed against this monster and decided to directly use one of my best techniques.

-Notch!

My daggers began to turn blue, then into the air I described an arc of a circle with my daggers. This arc took the form of a crescent moon with a bluish gleam effect which advanced and cut the monster to the top to down. A squirt of blood came out of the wound however this is not enough to beat it.

-Neven are you there? asked Lloyd

-Who else could it be? I replied

-That's not what he meant, but let's finish this. finish Genis

-I thought you had locked him up, Mister the Mayor. Said the chief of the Desians

-That was the case, he had to escape. Replied the Mayor

\- It's okay, he's right there. This will make things easier. He added with an unhealthy smile.

The fight continued for 5 minutes before the monster fell under our blows. We were very tired and wounded.

Confront all these Desians seems impossible rigth now ... _Shit_

\- Lloyd Irving and Neven Brunel, if you come with us without doing anything stupid, we will stop attacking this village. Exclaimed one of the Desians

 _We are the cause of this attack ... it's better to surrender to avoid another conflits ..._

\- Alrig...

-No never! Replied Lloyd

All of a sudden, the monster that had been defeated got up and caught the chief of the Desians.

\- Thank you Genis, thank you Lloyd. The monster exclaimed.  
Genis you have been to me like a little grand-son, thank you, and you Lloyd, thank you for protecting him. Farewell...

 _The monster speaks?_

Farewell...

The monster implodes and inflicted great wounds on the leader of the Desians.

 _It just exploded!_

A gem fell next to Genis and he picked it up, seeing it my headache intensified.

I was shocked, shocked by the turn of events.

While I was distracted by what had just happened, a violent blow struck me.

\- Protected Lord Frocystus and take the experiment N ...

Then nothing more, black, again.

A moment later

I came back to myself ... I heard the sound of a wagon. I felt in motion even though I didn't move by myself.

Then I opened my eyes, I was still in a cage ...

-Here he is! Shouted a guard

-Where am I ? I asked.

-Shut up. We still have a long road before arriving at Magnius's human farm. Answered the Desian

\- By the way ... you gonna have a lot of bad times. Whispered another Desian

 _... Seriously, I will end up in a human farm ... I have to find a way to escape ... my daggers ... where are they? Shit I have nothing left with me except my clothes ... How I'll do ... Calm down and recapitulate. The wagon is made of metal ... But why in a wagon? It's simpler if I had to walk ... but the trolley is safer from their point of view ... Nothing to do ... Where are Lloyd and Genis? They aren't in the procession ... Their best chance would be to join Colette and Raine. Anyway it's much better for them ... Sorry Colette, I hope you are okay. Keep your faith and your strengh and everything should go ... I hope ..._

View that there is no other possibility, I decided to sleep...

Trying would be a better word because each time I start to fall asleep, a Desian woke me up


End file.
